Playboy W Mieście
by Andzia267
Summary: Co Yuri ukrywa w pokoju? Jak daleko w ich związku posunie się Viktor? Czy Yuri znowu spojrzy mu w oczy?


**Akcja dzieje się tak gdzieś w czwartym odcinku**

* * *

-Yuri śpijmy razem! Yuri! Yuri!

Viktor natarczywie napierał na drzwi od pokoju Japończyka nic nie robiąc sobie z jego krzyków protestu i tłuczenia się w drzwi, których trzaski gotowe byłyby obudzić cały kraj.

-Nie!-odpierał atak Yuri.

Nikiforov już chciał walczyć dalej do ostatniej kropli krwi, gdy zrozumiał swój błąd i postanowił natychmiast zmienić taktykę.

-Dobrze Yuri, jak mnie tu nie chcesz to wyjadę.

-Nie!-odkrzyknął głośniej i szybciej niż kiedykolwiek chłopak.

-Tak, tak rozumiem, nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, lepiej będzie jeśli pojadę trenować biedne dzieci w Afryce...

Platynowłosy odszedł powoli ale teatralnie tupiąc nogami, robiąc praktycznie kroki w miejscu.

Gdy nie spotkał się z żadną reakcją Katsukiego po paru dobrych minutach, czuł, że w jego dumnej piersi, której nikt nigdy nie powiedział "nie", coś pękło i rozsypało się na miliony kawałeczków. Przecież tu nie cierpiała tylko jego duma, ale też jego biedne serce, które tak łatwo zatraciło się w tajemniczym playboyu na bankiecie rok temu, po którym nic już w Yurim nie zostało, ale Rosjanin wciąż miał nadzieję, że obudzi go jeszcze w swoim małym, pulchnym prosiaczku. To nie jest tak, że słodki Yuri mu nie odpowiadał, wręcz przeciwnie, słodki Yuri sprawiał, że robiło mu się ciepło w środku, słodki Yuri automatycznie ubierał jego twarz wielkim uśmiechem, słodki Yuri był uroczy do granic możliwości, rozczulając jego harde przez lata serce. Ale od żywego, chodzącego a nawet, o zgrozo w dolnych regionach Viktora, tańczącego uwodzicielsko na najprawdziwszej rurze, seksu, nie dało się odwrócić wzroku. Właśnie wtedy, gdy zobaczył, jego słodki, okrąglutki tyłeczek, wywijający się na rurze, obiecał sobie, że nigdy ale przenigdy nie spuści z niego oczu. Niestety nie dotrzymywał obietnicy przez następnych parę miesięcy, ale teraz gdy znowu ma to błogosławieństwo przebywania z dwoma skrajnymi osobowościami w jednym ciele, na pewno nie powtórzy tego błędu. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo bolało go to, że jego pierwszy naprawdę poważny obiekt westchnień i bezsennych nocy zupełnie go olewa i wygląda na to, że nawet go tu nie chce. Kto tak właściwie postępuje? Najpierw podrywa, potem reklamuje siebie na przyszłość, a gdy Viktor przyjeżdża spełniając jego zachcianki, najseksowniejszy prosiaczek świata, zwyczajnie go olewa i robi wszystko aby się go pozbyć.

-Może faktycznie mnie tu nie chcesz i mam wrócić?-te słowa wypowiedział bez wcześniejszych drwin, brzmiały tak prawdziwie, że na kilometr było widać, że żywa legenda czuje się dotknięta i zraniona odrzuceniem zwykłego łyżwiarza, który tak naprawdę nie miał niczego co przewyższałoby Viktora. Nie przewyższał Rosjanina nawet w ilości zjadanych misek z Katsudonem dziennie, co wcześniej uznawał za swój niepowtarzalny atut i jedyne w czym jest najlepszy na całym, szerokim świecie. Aż nagle pojawił się jeden opływający pychą nadczłowiek, który bił go na głowę we wszystkich możliwych dziedzinach uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie i przewracając wszystko do góry nogami.

Yuri nie chciał utracić nowego i świeżego elementu swojego życia, który zawsze w nim był, stałym elementem, a zarazem zupełnie nową abstrakcją.

Viktor poczekał jeszcze pół minuty, ale gdy był już ostatecznie pewny, że nic nie poruszyło playboya tylko dla wybranych, niestety nie dla niego, westchnął lekko i faktycznie zaczął odchodzić.

Tylko dlaczego jedyne czego naprawdę z serca chciał nie jest mu dane, a wszystkie inne zachcianki są podawane na tacy?

Ale gdy tonące serce Viktora nie miało już nawet brzytwy aby się złapać i jakoś przeżyć, uratował go nikt inny, lecz sam nieosiągalny Yuri, powód jego uwczesnego stanu, otwierając drzwi, wypełniając nocną ciszę zgrzytem, niosącym się mężczyznom po uszach jeszcze długo.

Spojrzeli na siebie w ciszy, mówiąc jednak tak wiele. Niepewny, lekko przestraszony wzrok Yuriego, przepraszająco wwiercał się w zdziwione, diamentowo-szmaragdowe oczy, lekko przysłonięte platynowo-srebrzystą grzywką, odbijającą światło na diamentowo, przez które można było bez problemu pojechać autostradą prosto do duszy Rosjanina, która na milisekundy przestała kryć się pod zasłoną, chłodu sławy, opanowania i dobrych manier, które niestety muszą kurczowo trzymać się ludzi publicznych jakim był, przez sekundę nawet o tym zapomniał, pierwszy raz od dziesiątek lat, znowu poczuł jak to jest być szarym, zwykłym człowiekiem, czego piekielnie mu brakowało i czego potrzebował. Oczywiście ginął pod blaskiem drugiego mężczyzny, a tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Brwi Nikiforova uniosły się kącikami do góry, ciągnąc za sobą lekko odchylające się usta.

Kochał sposób w jaki przy Yurim mógł poczuć się w końcu jak człowiek.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie Viktor-Japończyk wypowiedział na skraju łez.

Gdy do Viktora doszło jak bardzo przepełnioną emocjami minę robił, szybko znowu przykrył się maską zimnego, sławnego, drania. Nie był gotowy na pokazanie nikomu, nawet Yuriemu swojej duszy i tego czym był naprawdę. Nienawidził się za to, ale nie ufał Yuriemu. Bardzo chciał to zmienić, ale nie umiał. Mógł tylko czekać licząc na to, że to się zmieni.

Szybko zrobił ten, słodko-sztuczny uśmiech, który zawsze nosił, aby ukryć za nim emocje. Po prostu lata w mediach, nauczył się tego, że nie można pokazywać ich ludziom, albo cały świat będzie o tym mówił, obgadywał, wymyślał teorie spiskowe, kto tym razem cię wykorzystał i oszukał.

Zwykły uśmiech był bezpieczną opcją. Zwłaszcza, przy jego sławie.

-Nigdy-wyszeptał Rosjanin

Uważny wzrok Viktora wyłapał oddech cofający się z powrotem do płuc młodszego mężczyzny i lekki rumieniec na jego pulchnych policzkach.

-Nie bój się Yuri, to jeszcze nie zaręczyny.-nie mógł powstrzymać się od możliwości zobaczenia pięknego widoku, jego słodkiego Yuriego topiącego się od środka we własnej krwi na policzkach.

Jak przewidział, tak właśnie się stało, Katsuki podskoczył, machał rękami i krzyczał to jego imię, to słowa sprzeciwu w różnych językach.

-Jesteś uroczy-Rosjanin wyciągnął rękę i pobawił się subtelnie kosmykami, grubych, kruczoczarnych, prostych włosów.

Mógł wyglądać jak typowy Japończyk, ale był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

To zabawne jak ktoś tak nieśmiały i nieporadny, trzymał Viktora ciasno na smyczy, w swojej garści, nie pozwalając nigdzie odejść, rzucając na biedną ofiarę urok, sprawiając pozory niedostępności i pokory, będąc naprawdę ujarzmioną pod pozorami bestią, gotową zaatakować w każdej chwili, ale to nie było największym problemem Viktora, nie, najgorsze było to, że ta bestia rzucała nim po kątach, sprawdzając go co rusz i nie dając mu do siebie dojść, to wyglądało na jedną wielką grę, w której to Nikiforov był zabawką.

Ale ta jedna wielka gra podniecała i napędzała zabawakę jeszcze bardziej.

Niesamowite jak działa umysł mężczyzny.

O ile wcześniej głowa Yuriego wyglądała, jak owłosiony pomidor, tyle teraz stał się barszczem.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, jakby chcąc odsączyć uciążliwy rumieniec, gdy nagle pochwycił ubranie Viktora i pociągnął go do pokoju, zamykając szybko drzwi.

-Dobrze, będziesz spać na moim łóżku, ja prześpię się na podłodze...

Ale słowa w jego ustach umarły śmiercią tragiczną jak spojrzał na wrak Viktora, który wciąż miał otwartą buzię i rozszerzone powieki.

Yuri już planował wzywanie karetki, gdy potrząśniecie Rosjaninem nic nie dawało, ale ten w końcu okazał oznaki życia i otrząsnął się z szoku.

-Nie bądź zabawny, śpimy w jednym łóżku.

To nie brzmiało nawet na sugestię, bardziej na nakaz.

Platynowłosy pochwycił dłoń ze swojego ramienia, po czym ucałował ją liżąc przestrzenie pomiędzy palcami, do chwili aż Yuri wyrwał się mu, blady jak marmur.

Biedny Japończyk zrobił parę kroków w tył, ale Viktor był szybszy, wyskakując na niego szybko, złapał go w tali, jednocześnie dając jedną dłoń na jego głowie i rzucając ich na łóżko.

Ochraniacz w postaci dłoni dobrze się spisał i nie pozwolił Yuriemu nigdzie się obić.

Viktor podniósł się lekko, tak, że jego jedno kolano było pomiędzy nogami Yuriego, a drugie już obok brzucha. Spoczął jedną z dłoni na żółtawym policzku, muskając go delikatnie opuszkami palców, tworząc płaskie elipsy, robiąc to tak delikatnie, że przez całe ciało zniszczonego Yuriego leciały już dreszcze.

Nikiforov uśmiechnął się lekko, przechylił głowę w bok, pozwalając krzyżującym się płatom przydługiej grzywki, na jeszcze większe poruszenie się i powiększenie artystycznego bałaganu, jakim zawsze były jego włosy.

Przeleciał jeszcze wzrokiem mężczyznę pod nim w międzyczasie przygryzając usta.

To był jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków w jego życiu, ta piękna bestia, leży pod nim wycieńczona i czerwona jak nigdy. Nie chce się wierzyć, że to naprawdę jest ta sama osoba, która poderwała go rok temu. Teraz taka bezbronna i zawstydzona każdą interakcją, przecież jeszcze niedawno wyglądało na to, że jest najodważniejszym i najseksowniejszym stworzeniem, które widział w życiu. Już nawet teoria, że to był zły brat bliźniak wygląda bardziej prawdopodobnie niż to. Ale jeśli to jedna wielka pułapka i zmyłka, to nie widział bardziej wartej ryzyka.

Popatrzył się ostatni raz na całe ciało Yuriego, tą ujarzmioną bestię, a potem głodnie prosto w jego kasztanowe oczy, których źrenice wyrabiały różne cuda, widział w nich ten sam głód sprzed miesięcy, nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż bardziej zamknąć i tak wąską przestrzeń pomiędzy ich ustami, delikatnie i powoli, aby nie spłoszyć besti. Teraz już praktycznie stykały się, ale nie zupełnie, Viktor chciał jeszcze usłyszeć i poczuć na wargach ciepły oddech Yuriego, który niespokojnie odbijał się z powrotem do jego ust. Starszy mężczyzna zamknął oczy, aby obudzić kolejny zmysł, którego mu przez cały ten czas brakowało. Wciągnął łapczywie powietrze, aby poczuć słodki jak właściciel zapach jego jedynego katsudona. Przełknął jeszcze powietrze, nigdy nie był tak podniecony przed pocałunkiem, po czym poruszył głową bardziej w stronę Yuriego, nie minęły sekundy, a zapadł się na łóżko, a jego uszom dobiegł głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi, które natychmiast ochłodziły go też swoim wiatrem.

Było tak niezwykle blisko.

Ale Viktor znalazł sposób, aby w pełni wykorzystać nawet tak bardzo nieatrakcyjną sytuację. Jak dobrze zna tą ujarzmioną stronę Yuriego, chłopak będzie siedzieć gdziekolwiek poszedł całą noc, a rano nie spojrzy mu już w oczy.

W końcu będzie mieć jedyną i niepowtarzalną okazję na przyjrzenie się temu pokojowi.

Wstał z miejsca zbrodni i podszedł do biurka. Wiedział, że nie ładnie jes grzebać komuś w rzeczach, ale czy ładnie jest bawić się czyimiś uczuciami? Należy się rewanż.

Chciał zajrzeć do szuflady, ale jego uwagę przykuł w pół schowany zeszyt.

Wyjął go, otworzył i zaczął czytać napisane ręcznie zdania.

Nie minęło dużo, gdy odrzuciło go do tyłu.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Yuri pisał se po nocach opowiadania o nich, z każdą sekundą bardziej sprośne.

Doszło w końcu do tego, że uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Viktor tracił wszystkie płyny z nosa, właśnie gdy doszedł do takiego momentu, że dech mu zamarł w piersi, drzwi pokoju otworzyły się a stanął w nich nikt inny jak tylko autor.

Zamarł patrząc to na Viktora, to na zeszyt.

* * *

 **Jak się podobało zapraszam na profil po więcej YOI!**


End file.
